


You Make Me Believe

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, ouat
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: The curse has been lifted and you attempt to reunite Jefferson and his daughter.





	You Make Me Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Sebastian Stan Writing Challenge @until-theend-oftheline
> 
> Writing Challenge Prompt: “Do you love me?”
> 
> A/N: This is my first OUAT fic. I just love Jefferson so much. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

 

The curse had been lifted in Storybrooke but very little had changed for you. Even in the Enchanted Forest, you had been no more than a Lord’s daughter who snuck around trying to help those in need. At least here in Storybrooke you were out from under your father’s thumb and had your own little shop and apartment. You were free.

  You called it a hobby shop but you had books, toys, models, and really anything that could fit your fancy. The town seemed to enjoy it as it had items that hadn’t seen since the Enchanted Forest and one proprietor, in general, had become a constant, Jefferson or as he used to be known the Mad Hatter. Before the curse lifted he had said all these fantastical things that you’d only thought were stories, but now it made sense.

  “Hey Y/N,” his smile was wide but still held some sadness.

  “Jefferson, I figured you’d be excited to see Grace. Have you found her?”

  His smile faded and he took refuge in the chair you’d left open for him, “I’ve always known where she is. I just can’t bring myself to ruin her life.”

“Ruin her life? Jefferson, you’re her father she’ll be thrilled to see you.”

  “I left her,” he said it low but you could hear him. He’d told you the story of course how he had helped the Queen with the hopes of giving Grace a better life. “How could I ever look at her when I left her?”

  You knelt down, “But isn’t this what you’ve been waiting for Jefferson? The curse is gone and she’ll have her memories. Don’t make her wait any longer then she already has.”

  “It’s not that simple,” he looks pensive for a moment. “Speaking of the curse I’ve seen no happy reunions in your life. Someone must be looking for you?”

  “I doubt it. My father only ever saw me as a bargaining chip to royalty and now that we don’t have that anymore I’m not much use. I only saw him a handful of times before he ordered me to the ball. When the Prince didn’t even dance with me he never spoke to me again,” you shrug. “I turned out okay. I could still help people and here I have everything I need.”

  “I’m sorry. I can’t imagine a father not loving their child.”

  “You make an excellent point, Jefferson. So go see Grace, okay?”

He frowns, “You backed me into a corner.”

  “I’m very talented in that way. Now go see Grace because I’m dying to meet her.”

  “No promises,” Jefferson stands. “I’m a coward.”

  You pull Jefferson into a hug and you’re surprised when he sags in relief, “You’re no coward Jefferson.”

  He pulls back with a smile before grabbing a book that he’ll return tomorrow. As he leaves you spot a stuffed rabbit on a shelf that gives you an idea. Although you should stay out of it you couldn’t help yourself. Jefferson had come to mean a lot to you and you knew that he needed Grace in his life. Without a second thought, you grabbed the rabbit and flipped your sign to  _closed_  and headed towards the school.  

  The kids ran around in the playground and that’s when you realized your plan hit a snag. You knew her name was Grace but you had no other way of identifying her. You sat down on a bench and tried to formulate an idea when a young girl sits beside you. You smiled at her and she caught you off guard as she smiles back, a smile you were way too familiar with.

  “That’s a lovely rabbit. My Dad made me one like it once. It was my favorite.”

  “Well, I’d love for you to have this one,” you handed the rabbit to her and she took it. “I know it’s not like the one your Dad made, but I hope you like it.”

  “I miss my Dad. I thought I’d see him by now but now I’m worried he’s not here. My family is nice but they’re not my Papa.”

“What if I could help you find him?”

  Grace looks up eyes wide, “Could you really?”

  “I can,” you lean in telling Grace about your shop and what time to be there tomorrow since its Saturday. Jefferson usually comes in to bring you lunch that day so if Grace gets there early enough you can surprise him.

  “Are you sure he won’t be upset?” Grace asks the same look of fear Jefferson has shown at the thought of seeing Grace again.

  “No, he really misses you he’s just afraid you’ll be mad at him for leaving,” you answer honestly.

  “No, I understand why he did. He just was trying to be a good dad. I think he always thought he wasn’t enough but he was the best.”

  “Well tomorrow we will fix it,” Grace gives you a huge hug with a tiny thank you. She waves going back to join her friends clutching the bunny in her hands.

  Meanwhile, you had a lot to do to get ready tomorrow. You spent the evening baking a cake for the father and daughter reunion. Jefferson had been such a good friend to you since before the curse that this is the best thing you could do for him. They needed each other and now he had the means to give Grace the best life possible. You smiled crawling into bed excited for what tomorrow would bring.

  The next morning you iced the cake and carried it down to the counter and opened the store. Your nerves were on edge excited about the impending reunion. The bell above your door rang and you looked up to see Emma Swann standing in your doorway.

  “Sheriff, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

  “I’m just checking in on everyone since the curse lifted. How are you holding up?”

  “I’m very well, thank you. How are you? It must have been quite a shock realizing who your parents are.”

  “It’s taking some getting used to. What about you? I don’t mean to be rude but I don’t recall your fairy tale,” Emma was inquisitive and you liked that about her.

  “I don’t think I was ever named Emma. I was one of the ladies of the court at the ball where Cinderella found her Prince. My father sent me to try my luck and didn’t speak to me after.”

  “That’s horrible.”

  “I’m happy Sheriff Swann. I’ve got everything I need here.”

  She smiles holding out her hand, “Well if you ever need to talk I’m here.”

“Thank you and if you ever need something I’m here.”

Emma took her leave and you eyed the clock as twelve o’clock rang. Suddenly the door opened and Grace rushed in with a true smile, “Did I miss him?”

“Nope,” you shook your head. “Go hide in the back room and I’ll call you. Remember the secret world.”

  “Cake?”

  “Yes Grace, cake is the word.”

  She squealed and disappeared into the back. You took to the counter picking up the book you were reading and waited for Jefferson. He didn’t disappoint as the bell rang ten minutes later. Jefferson carried the basket with lunch and slipped the jacket from his shoulders hanging it on his chair. He didn’t sleep much you could tell by the bags under his eyes but you said nothing.

  “I brought some chicken casserole. I used to make this for Grace and fresh lemonade too.”

  “You’re too sweet to me Jefferson, but I do love our Saturday lunches together.”

  “Me too,” Jefferson plated you some casserole and poured lemonade.

  You took the plate and sat it on the small table, “Did you think any about meeting Grace?”

  “Will you ever let this go?”

  “No, because I know how unhappy you are. I just want to see a real smile from you.”

  “I always smile at you,” he pouts.

  “But how lovely would it be if you were truly happy.”

  “Grace deserves better than the man that left her behind. I should never have helped Regina.”

  You sighed realizing it was lost, “Fine, but did you bring dessert it’s the only way I’ll let it go today.”

  “Sorry no dessert,” he seemed relieved I changed the subject.

  “Well, I have cake.”

  He nodded and picked up his glass but I saw the curtain move in the corner of my eye. Jefferson froze and sat the glass down before standing.

  “Hi, Papa,” Grace’s voice was filled with pain and a little relief.

  “Grace,” Jefferson choked out the name and fell to his knees catching the girl as she ran into his arms. She held him so tight and Jefferson was in tears as he held her. You smiled as he mouthed thank you and took your leave to give them a little alone time.

  You flipped the sign and closed the shop door heading to the park leaving them alone for a little while. As happy as you were you couldn’t deny the pain that now settled in your heart. What if Jefferson only visited because he was lonely? Now that he had his daughter back would the visits stop? He didn’t really need you anymore.

  “You ran off,” you turned seeing Jefferson holding Grace’s hand with the bunny held tight in her other arm.

  “I just thought you’d need a little alone time. It’s been a long time for you both.”

  “Papa?” Grace tugged Jefferson’s hand and he knelt down where she whispered something in his ear.

  “Is that so?” Jefferson asked back and then smiled at you.

  “I’m missing something aren’t I?” you asked and the twin smiles scared you. “I’m a little worried about the monster I’ve created.”

  “You should be. Together Grace and I are a tough match for anyone.”

  “I should have read the warning label.”

  “Papa, may I swing?” Grace asks but you know it’s part of their little plan.

“Stay in sight,” Jefferson warns.

  She smiles and takes off but makes sure you see her throw a wink you’re way, “I don’t even know how to thank you right now, Y/N.”

You turned back to Jefferson with a smile, “You don’t have to thank me for anything. I just know how much you needed each other. You couldn’t keep punishing yourself for what happened then when she was right here.”

  “I wasn’t punishing myself,” he retorted but then he shrugged. “So any way Grace said something to me when you left that kind of surprised me.”

  “Oh is it about the rabbit I gave her?”

  “Not exactly although that was very sweet,” he reaches over and surprisingly takes your hand.

  You freeze looking down at his hand, “Jefferson?”

  “ **Do you love me?** ” he asks nervously. “I mean Grace said so and I know it’s sudden.”

  “Yes!” you answer. Of course, you loved him, “I think I’ve always loved you.”

  “Since Storybrooke?”

  “No even before. I’d spot you in the market from my father’s home. You made me smile but I was never able to leave.”

  Jefferson smiles then the first real smile he’s given you, “May I kiss you?”

  You nod and he closes the space kissing you softly and it’s the best thing you’ve ever felt. He pulls away cupping your face, “Not for nothing but I’m glad the Prince chose Cinderella.”

  “Is that so?” you tease kissing his cheek.

  “Yep because now you can be mine and you and Grace and I can have our own happy ever after.”

“You’re the only one who makes me believe in happy ever after,” you reply honestly. “I hope Grace will like me.”

  “It’s impossible not to like you,” Jefferson kisses you again and you have to agree. You’re ready for your happy ever after with Jefferson and Grace. As long as they’ll have you.


End file.
